This invention relates in general to vehicle disc brake assemblies and in particular to an improved structure for a brake clip for use in such a disc brake assembly.
Most vehicles are equipped with a brake system for slowing or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical brake system for an automobile or light truck includes a disc brake assembly for each of the front wheels and either a drum brake assembly or a disc brake assembly for each of the rear wheels. The brake assemblies are actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. The structures of these drum brake assemblies and disc brake assemblies, as well as the actuators therefore, are well known in the art.
A typical disc brake assembly includes a brake rotor which is secured to a wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. The disc brake assembly further includes a caliper that is slidably supported on guide pins secured to an anchor bracket. The anchor bracket, in turn, is secured to a non-rotatable component of the vehicle, such as the axle flange or steering knuckle, which is connected to the vehicle frame. The caliper includes a pair of brake pads which are disposed on opposite sides of the brake rotor. The brake pads are connected to one or more hydraulically or pneumatically actuated pistons for movement between a non-braking position and a braking position. In the braking position, the brake pads are moved into frictional engagement with the opposed braking surfaces of the brake rotor. For example, when the operator of the vehicle depresses the brake pedal, the piston urges the brake pads from the non-braking position to the braking position so as to frictionally engage the opposed braking surfaces of the brake rotor and thereby slow or stop rotation of the associated wheel of the vehicle.
When the disc brake assembly is not actuated, the brake pads are normally spaced apart from the opposite sides of the rotor. Because the brake pads are not positively engaged with the rotor, the brake pads are free to move relative to other brake and vehicle components during vehicle operation. As a result, vehicle induced vibration loads are known to cause undesirable rattle or other noises between the brake pads and the other brake components. To prevent this from occurring, it is known to provide at least one brake clip between the anchor bracket and the brake pad.
The brake clip has tangs that engage a surface of the anchor bracket to retain the brake clip in a channel of the anchor bracket. However, to install the brake clip in the channel, a high installation force is needed to engage the tangs with the surface of the anchor bracket. The high installation force may result in under or over installation of the brake clip in the channel. Under or over installation of the brake clip may result in the brake clip being tilted and performing poorly. Thus, it would be desirable to have a brake clip that requires a lesser installation force.